The overall goal of the Core B is to continue to offer state-of-art imaging tools and support for the scientific[unreadable] projects by improving the functional resolution of high field functional MRI. To achieve this goal, a twoproned[unreadable] approach is proposed that will emphasize on both the development of novel fMRI acquisition[unreadable] methods for high sensitivity and specificity and the service to our participating projects for reliable functional[unreadable] signal detection.[unreadable] The objective of the development component is to design, implement and validate new fMRI acquisition[unreadable] methods that are efficient, sensitive and specific to the functional signal source. Emphases will be placed on[unreadable] 1) refining the novel acquisitions methods for susceptibility signal recovery developed during our initial[unreadable] Program Project Grant to ensure further improved spatial fidelity and clarity, 2) developing new acquisition[unreadable] techniques that ensure increased sensitivity and efficiency and are of high resolution using the parallel[unreadable] imaging infrastructure, and 3) improving the specificity of the functional signal by developing novel imaging[unreadable] strategies to focus on the small vessel networks closely tied to the true neuronal activities. It is anticipated[unreadable] that these improved imaging tools will allow our participating neuroscience researchers to remain at the[unreadable] forefront of neuroimaging research by asking more sophisticated questions, designing more complex[unreadable] functional imaging paradigms and detecting more subtle signal changes.[unreadable] The objective of the service component is to ensure reliable scanner operation through a seamless interface[unreadable] with the participating projects, a robust support platform for daily operation, and an aggressive program of[unreadable] quality assurance. Specifically, the core wil work closely with the participating projects to design tailored scan[unreadable] protocols, develop online instructional materials for newly developed techniques and tools, and implement[unreadable] procedures to monitor and ensure high signal-to-noise ratio, spatial fidelity and temporal stability. We believe[unreadable] these quality services will provide long-term stability and reliability to the overall program project and ensure[unreadable] successful execution of our research plans.